Rough and PassionateBade Oneshot
by fyeahobsessed
Summary: Bade one shot. Jade and Beck in Beck's R.V. Beck's in control tonight, well sorta.  It's kinda hard to summarize, just check it out ;


**Hello! I do not own Victorious or these characters (sad, but it's true.) Anyways Enjoyy!**

* * *

><p>"You're such a dick!" Jade said to her beautiful boyfriend as she laid on his bed in his empty R.V.<p>

"But you love me." Beck said sitting across from her on a chair, just staring at the rare beauty that girl had.

"yes, but you're a dick." She said in her normally mean tone of voice.

Beck was used to it, it doesn't offend him anymore.

"Really?" Beck chuckled

"Yes, you're not gonna cry now are you?" Jade teased her boyfriend as she sat up.

"Because of your insults? Never."

"What if I told you," Jade thought for a second, then replied with a smirk on her face. "What if I told you, you have it small?"

"What?" Beck replied amused

"You heard me, I've seen bigger."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Fuck you Jade." Beck said, teasing her back; knowing she is prone to over react over this.

"Oh fuck me?" Jade replied angrily, as Beck had predicted.

But before she could start a fight Beck quickly pinned Jade to the bed, holding her hands against the bed.

"Yeah. Fuck. You." Beck whispered to her ear in between kisses.

Beck leaned into her, kissing her harder, as Jade lightly moaned."

His tongue massaged hers, and she did the same back. Their tongues fought each other, showing their love and passion for each other. His lips made their way to her neck, and he sucked her neck more passionate and harder till it hurt her, after all Jade enjoyed pain. Jade moaned with pleasure.

"More." The sometimes scary girl but always perfect to Beck, demanded.

Beck grinned; he was more than happy to obey. He roughly took her shirt off and threw it across the room, not wanting to waste a second.

He put one hand on her waist feeling her perfect curves; and the other hand under her delicate neck, lifting her head slightly to kiss her better.

"Your turn." She smiled wickedly.

Jade pushed Beck off of her, so she could position herself on Beck with one leg on either side of him. She had both hands on his face, bringing it closer to her and kissing him roughly as she moved up and down on him. She kissed him so hard and fast, and when she bit his lip, it bled. She loved when this happened. Jade grabbed Beck's shirt and tarred it open, skipping all the buttons on his plaid shirt, to expose his toned abs. She sucked his bleeding lip tasting the blood while continuing to ride him.

"Oh you like that?" Jade spoke softly but seductively in his year.

"uhuh" Beck responded her with pleasure.

"I know," She made her lips to his chest kissing him softly. "-you got hard already." she softly smiled.

Beck put one arm on the back of Jade's back, bringing her closer to him; he then unexpectedly rolled them over perfectly so that he was on top of Jade. Jade still had both her legs around him and Beck still had Jade in his arms; one arm the held him and Jade up, and the other under Jade lifting her close to him. She had her legs around Becks waist as she grinded against him moving her hips closer to him so that their body parts touched each other. Beck removed his arm from under her causing Jade to fall to the bed, and he detached her legs from him; which by Jade's facial expressions, she didn't like at all. Before she could say anything, Beck leaned closer to her and whispered, "I'm in control tonight."

She smiled back at him, she secretly loves it when he takes control sometimes; Jade loves to be control but it's kind of nice to her that she doesn't have to be this way all the time with Beck because she trusts him.

Beck kissed Jade's lips, and then moved lower to her neck, and now her breasts. He reached to Jade's back to unhook her bra; he pulled it off her and threw it on the floor. As he kissed her perfect sized breast, as he took off his already torn shirt and threw it elsewhere in the room. They were losing clothing articles one by one, almost ripping each one of them; fighting each other to be in control until they had no clothes on left.

Jade leaned forward towards Beck as he leaned up following her lead as they continued kissing. They were kneeling on Beck's bed facing each other. Jade pulled out of the kiss, out of breathe as she dared to demand, "More." Beck took a second to look into her eyes, mesmerized by her beauty he was almost compelled to give her more.

Beck brushed Jades arm, got to her hands and interlocked his fingers with hers. He pushed Jade back slamming her to the wall. Their arms spread out, Jade moaned, Beck kissed her and with every moan Beck responded by kissing her harder and more passionately. Their interlocked fingers unlocked and their arms dropped so they could pull their bodies towards each other. Beck then pulled Jade towards him so when they fell Jade would lie on top of him. He could feel her smile through the kiss, though she will never admit to it. Jade pulled the sheets that were hanging off the bed over herself and Beck so they could disappear, just the two of them.

* * *

><p>They lay under the thin sheets next to each other, exhausted. They looked around Becks R.V noticing the mess they made; clothing everywhere, pillows tossed across the room which nocked things over, and damaged walls.<p>

"Beck?"

"Yes babe?" He said turning his head towards her.

"Tell me you love me." Jade said in a voice she only used when she and Beck were alone.

He looked into her eyes, he didn't just love her, he was in love with her, she means everything to him and Jade knows it whenever Beck says those three words to her."

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Hope ya guys liked it cause i just couldn't wait to write this fanfic story after i imagined it. I have a few Bade story ideas in my mind so review if you want more Bade stories! (Or just because you wanna be a nice person to make me happy! :))<strong>


End file.
